


Sam Tyler has high amounts of crackhead energy, Alec Hardy has no energy in general

by Tired_Bridadier_Dad



Category: Broadchurch, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller Are Best Friends, Alec Hardy Needs A Hug, Angst, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Bridadier_Dad/pseuds/Tired_Bridadier_Dad
Summary: My friend off amino and I decided to cross the universes broadchurch and life on mars. I can't find good tags for any of this. It's mainly oneshots. This ship was created to fulfill tensimm needs when we ran out of ideas and fics.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Sam Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Sam Tyler has high amounts of crackhead energy, Alec Hardy has no energy in general

Hello! This my fist story on this website so I hope make it as enjoyable as possible! This whole story is mainly just a bunch of crossover oneshots between Life on Mars and Broadchurch. Me and a friend of mine wanted to ship Sam Tyler and Alec Hardy for reasons that we were not seeing anything new for tensimm stuff. That is the main reason the ship was created. Right now I will be taking request for story/dialog prompts to use. Any one who wants to comment one can, and I will tag you in a chapter! Have fun!


End file.
